Home
by tsukey
Summary: Malam itu ramai. Tapi mereka memegang lingkup dunia dengan damai. [ Giyuu/Sabito ]


**Home**

_Kimetsu no Yaiba © Koyoharu Gotouge_

_[ Giyuu/Sabito ]_

* * *

Ia hanya diam di bawah gemintang; memendam larik-larik sajak yang sejujurnya bisa saja diungkapkan guna menggenggam suasana syahdu. Romantis, bisa jadi. Salah dua dari entitas manusia yang saling mencinta.

Sayangnya tak ada yang ingin.

Ini hanya tentang mereka berdua. Bersama-sama melintas malam.

"Wajahmu kotor." Satu uluran tangan mengusap wajahnya; hangat. Hangat sekali. "Merasa semangat ya malam ini?"

Kelu. Sekian lama ia lupa bagaimana menarik kurva senyuman membuat bibirnya kaku. Tapi tetap dilakukan. Ia memejam mata begitu kedua pipi bersatu dengan suhu tubuh yang lainnya. Kemudian satu cubitan gemas menjepit hidung. "Dasar ceroboh, jadi begini kan ..."

"Setidaknya ada Sabito."

"Iya, setidaknya ada aku." Balasnya, serta balas tersenyum manis. "Tapi harusnya kita jangan bertemu dulu, Giyuu."

"Seperti adat pernikahan?"

"Siapa juga yang mau menikah denganmu?"

"Kau." Giyuu mengangkat tangan, menggenggam jemari Sabito yang masih membersihkan wajah. Meresapi kehangatannya. "Dan jangan bohong akan hal itu."

"Haha,"

Keduanya saling melempar rasa bahagia.

_Seandainya._

"Kemari," Sabito menarik lengan Giyuu dan membawanya ke dalam suatu rengkuhan yang nyaman, membiarkan lelaki tersebut menarik bagian belakang _haori_ miliknya; menangis. Isaknya diam. Tubuhnya bergetar tanpa keluhan. Helai jelaga Giyuu disisipkan beberapa jari yang menyisir dengan lembut. Menenangkan. "Kau sudah bekerja keras, Giyuu. Istirahatlah sejenak."

"Aku merindukanmu." Bisiknya di sela lelehan airmata. "Rindu, rindu sekali."

"Dan sekarang kita bertemu lagi."

Tarikan pada _haori_ bermotif geometris hijau semakin erat; kalimat selanjutnya seakan-akan tidak dibuat sebagai pertanyaan. Tetapi ia memberikan maksud interogatif pada ujungnya. "Jangan tinggalkan aku?"

Sabito tersenyum. "Jangan tinggalkan Giyuu."

Jemarinya lepas. Keduanya saling berhadapan dan tersenyum. Tidak ada yang ingat ini hari apa atau pukul berapa di tengah malam; jatuh. Satu ciuman lembut yang memabukkan. Mengalirkan afeksi untuk satu sama lain. Sabito berkedip-kedip kala tautan mereka terlepas dalam beberapa sekon—kulit pucatnya merona merah jambu, pun Giyuu mengikuti.

Manis sekali.

"Jadi mau sampai kapan kita duduk di tanah seperti ini?"

Giyuu terkekeh. "Sampai mati pun tidak masalah."

"Tapi aku tidak sekuat biksu yang bisa duduk sampai mati."

Hening. Kemudian keduanya tergelak bersama akan lelucon yang mungkin samasekali tidak berunsur humor itu. Sabito berdiri dan merenggangkan tubuhnya, lalu menarik Giyuu kuat-kuat agar lelaki itu mau ikut berdiri.

"Wah," Ia menatap puncak jelaga Giyuu. "Ternyata kau lebih tinggi dariku?"

"Makanya minum susu."

"Lama tidak ketemu, kau jadi agak kurangajar ya?"

Ia tidak menjawab. Hanya tersenyum tipis. Kemudian dibawanya Sabito dengan tangan saling menggenggam. Pergi dari tempat sebelumnya. "Oh; rumah Guru Urokodaki ada kaki gunung ini ya? Mau mampir?"

"Tidak usah deh." Sabito menyamakan langkah agar bisa berjalan berdampingan. "Pasti dia sudah tidur, nanti mengganggu."

Giyuu hanya mengangguk mengiyakan. Ia tersenyum sepanjang jalan setelah tahun-tahun yang lalu ia lewati dengan rasa hampa. Bagian dari jiwanya yang hilang kini kembali; dan itu adalah Sabito.

"Tahu tidak, aku punya teman yang suka sekali dengan ohagi. Aku sering melihatnya makan diam-diam saat sepi."

"Kau punya teman selain aku? Boleh juga."

"Ya—ada gadis yang pandai tetapi sering mengerjaiku, gadis yang kuat tetapi belum merasakan cinta, atau seorang yang hidupnya dipenuhi semangat bara api ..."

Sabito merasakan hawa hangat dari Giyuu kawan lamanya muncul, dan itu melegakan. Selama ini orang-orang selalu bilang bahwa Tomioka Giyuu adalah orang yang kaku dan tidak seru, terlampau serius dan memuakkan. Ia bersyukur saat menemui Giyuu yang kembali pada pribadi lamanya; ceria. Persis seperti sepuluh tahun yang lalu.

Ia tak bisa berhenti tersenyum. Giyuu terus bercerita panjang lebar tentang orang-orang yang ia anggap sebagai temannya yang lain. Wajahnya cerah, angin malam yang menusuk tulang tergantikan musim semi.

Lagi-lagi.

Ia berharap, _seandainya._

"—menikahlah denganku."

Derap kakinya terhenti.

"Eh?"

Giyuu menatap dengan penuh kesungguhan, beserta cahaya dalam iris birunya yang bersinar penuh harap. Ia menggenggam kedua tangan Sabito. Sampai mana topiknya? Ada apa? Sebab terlalu senang malah ia tidak perhatikan. "Aku bilang, menikahlah denganku."

"Kau—b-bercanda? Mendadak seperti ini?"

Air wajahnya tegas. Ia berlutut, "Aku serius; menikahlah denganku, Sabito."

"Bohong—"

"Agar aku bisa tenang jikalau kita berpisah lagi, aku tahu jiwa dan ragamu milikku." Giyuu menengadah, beradu pandang. "Aku janji akan berusaha membuatmu bahagia."

Bulan semakin terang.

Sabito terdiam. Ia meneguk ludah begitu beradu pandang dan tenggelam dalam kejernihan laut yang mengambang di paras Giyuu; jantungnya bergemuruh. Tidak main-main.

Lelaki itu serius sedang melamarnya.

"M-masa ... denganku ..."

"Iya, denganmu."

"Sekalipun kau berada di nirwana dan aku terlempar dalam neraka," Ia berujar dengan lancar, memberi jeda sekian detik. "Aku akan menerimanya dengan senang hati."

Manik kelabu Sabito tergenang air. Ia jatuh berlutut di atas tanah, terisak. Seluruh wajahnya dipenuhi semburat merah. Giyuu segera menangkapnya dalam sebuah pelukan, dipenuhi kasih yang melimpah. Tersenyum.

"Maaf—maafkan aku ..." Sabito tersedu. "Pasti sakit sekali kan? Maafkan aku ..."

"Rasa sakitnya sudah hilang, terima kasih." Giyuu berbisik dengan nada yang menenangkan, ia mengusap wajah Sabito yang sembab. "Ayo pulang?"

_Seandainya._

"Iya." Sabito menarik lengkung bibirnya ke atas. Kembali berdiri. Berjalan dengan tangan bergandengan, melewati hutan dan rintik remang. Setelah tersesat sebegitu lamanya dalam sepuluh tahun. Pulang.

Ini hanya tentang mereka berdua. Bersama-sama melintas malam.

Menuju gerbang kepada dunia tak terbatas; meredakan rasa sakit.

**_Pulang._**

* * *

.

.

"Giyuu! Giyuu-_san_!"

Derap kaki ramai-ramai mendekat. Ia menangkap gambar di mana seorang lelaki terlelap di bawah pepohonan rindang. Helainya seperti jelaga, jantungnya berlobang dengan tangan pucat pasi yang telah putus dan menyangkut di sana. Jerit bersahutan. Diikuti seruan tangis seakan seluruh hutan tengah berkabung. "Giyuu-_san_!"

Jerit bersahutan. Memantul pada pedangnya yang patah.

Pilar air telah meninggal dunia.

**-end.**

* * *

**[ A/N :**

_Apa ini. Mau sedih tapi gabisa._

_Halo, ketemu lagi! Jangan bosen-bosen ya ketemu sama saya di fandom ini, hehe /g. Kali ini membawakan pasangan angst kita; giyuusabi. Lagi mood ngemaso soalnya... dan terima kasih udah baca!_**]**


End file.
